WO2005/097801 (to Euro-Celtique S.A.) describes processes for the preparation of oxycodone hydrochloride having less than 25 ppm of 14-hydroxycodeinone. The processes involve either:    (a) oxidising thebaine to form 14-hydroxycodeinone at a “suitable pH to minimize or eliminate” the production of 8,14-dihydroxy-7,8-dihydroxycodeinone in the 14-hydroxycodeinone. This process is not exemplified.or    (b) treating previously prepared and isolated oxycodone alkaloid or hydrochloride salt such that oxycodone hydrochloride having less than 25 ppm of 14-hydroxycodeinone is obtained. An exemplified method involves re-hydrogenating the previously prepared and isolated oxycodone alkaloid or hydrochloride salt.
WO2005/097801, however, does not describe a method for preparing oxycodone hydrochloride having less than 25 ppm of 14-hydroxycodeinone from conventionally prepared 14-hydroxycodeinone in a single step. Furthermore, WO2005/097801 is silent regarding the amounts of 6α-oxycodol produced according to the claimed processes.